madnessbloodandthunderfandomcom-20200213-history
Political system
Political system of Ravens Bluff Ravens Bluff formally has a division of powers, though in reality the legislative bodies of the Merchant Assembly and Council of Nobles are firmly in control and have the power to elect and oust the heads of executive and judicative. For most offices, one body has the right to appoint and another to either veto the appointment or oust the current holder with a two third majority vote. Also, the voting body always has the power to replace the current holder by a constructive vote of no confidence, requiring they get a majority vote for a successor. Lord Mayor The post of Lord Mayor was established 1341 DR and decided by the Championship Games, sponsored by Lady Lauren DeVillars. The position held considerable power so it could bring order to the constant infighting of the self-policing nobility, a rather desperate move that just happened to work as the winner of the games Charles O'Kane proved up to the task. The Lord Mayor doesn't have a set term. Instead, he remains in office until ousted by a two third majority vote in the Council of Lords. The extraordinary circumstances of the war's aftermath led to a new election though. With the revelation of Lady Mayor Amber Thoden's true identity the powers of the office were heavily cut back. The Mayor has no control over the legislature and has to ratify the laws the Merchant Assembly and Noble Council pass without power to veto, though he can delay by asking for a re-vote. He still has control over the city's foreign policy and can veto government appointments and has the right to attend any council, speaking first and breaking ties. He also solely elects the members of the Advisory Council, but it is an institution without real power. Deputy Mayor The Deputy Mayor was formerly elected by the Council of Nobles as a safeguard against the power of the Lord Mayor. The Deputy Mayor filled in for the Lord Mayor when he was indisposed and managed his schedule, deciding which reports are important enough to be passed on to the Mayor. The office was notably always filled by racial minorities. The dwarf Girnar Hornbridge served as Depuy Mayor for almost the entire existence of the office, but went missing shortly before the war and is presumed dead. His successor was the elf Belanor Fenmarel, who became Acting Mayor with O'Kane's capture. He was accused of treason and died in his cell before guilt or innocence could be proven. The office remained vacant for a long time, as the newly formed Merchant Assembly made a grab for the right of appointment to balance against the Council of Lords' power over the Lord Mayor. The Council objected, until a compromise earlier this year was reached, giving the Assembly the right of vote, but the Clerical Circle the power to veto their decision. The Assembly announced to reach a decision by the beginning of 1373 DR. Council of Lords The Council is referred to as Noble Council, Council of Nobles or Council of Lords, for the charter forming it used all three terms interchangably. The Council consists of one represantative each from the 32 hereditary noble families in Ravens Bluff. In addition, the Lord Marshal, Lord Chancellor, Lord Magistrate, Lord Speaker of the Advisory Council, First Seat of the Ministry of Art and the Chief Prelate of the Clerical Circle have a seat. The 'Life Lords', given a non-hereditary title in recognition of services to the city, are not part of the Council. It is though possible for them to purchase a hereditary title and become a proper Lord with a majority approval of the Council of Lords and Advisory Council. The last person to do this was Embro Ambrath, for a claimed price of two million gold pieces. The Council elects a Lord Speaker from their ranks for a period of one year. Formerly mostly a simple honor, the Lord Speaker now sets the agenda of the meetings, a right previously belonging to the Lord Mayor. The current Lady Speaker is Katherine Marie Moorland, serving her third consecutive term. The Council shares the power to pass laws with the Merchant Assemly, giving the city a bicameral legislature. They can also oust the Lord Mayor by a two third majority vote and elect the Lord Marshal, Lord Chancellor and Lord Magistrate. These votes can lead to one noble family holding two seats on the Council. Merchant Assembly At the end of the war the nobility had lost much of its powerbase through casualties among their troops and destruction of their estates and lands outside the city. At this point the central powershift of Ravens Bluff recent history occured when the largest Merchant Houses banded together and formed the Merchant Assembly, demanding equal say in the city's legislature. Then-Mayor Lady Amber mediated and while the Assembly was confirmed, most of the power remained with the Council of Lords. A seeming victory for the nobility, but in truth the merchants got enough official power to piece by piece strip away the powerbase of the weakened nobility in the time to come. They've gradually bought out the guilds and most of them are now firmly under their control. The Merchant Assembly currently consists of 16 Houses, though they only numbered 14 at their conception. They have the right to appoint the Regents in control of the city's economic life, though the person they have to answer to is the Lord Chancellor elected by the Council of Lords. They will also elect the Deputy Mayor, an office currently vacant, and can oust the Lord Marshal from office by a two third majority vote. Clerical Circle The Clerical Circle consists of the temples of the city's 11 civic religions, Lathander, Chauntea, Gond, Helm, Ilmater, Mystra, Selune, Tempus, Tymora, Tyr and Waukeen. Each temple is represented by its High Priest and an aide of his choice in their fortnightly meetings. They convene at the 11 Shrines, so named for housing the old shrines of the faiths. The elect a Chief Prelate from amongst themselves for a period of 5 years. The Chief Prelate can break ties, call special meetings and represent the Circle as a whole. Current Chief Prelate is Tordon Sureblade, High Priest of Lathander. The Clerical Circle has no direct influence on city law, but can veto the appointments of judges and the Deputy Mayor. Advisory Council The Advisory Council has no direct influence on official policy. Its function is to debate matters of public interest and give recommendation to the Lord Mayor, Council of Nobles and Merchant Assembly. The members of the Advisory Council are appointed by the Lord Mayor and are mostly made up of retired officials, members of the nobility and other respected individuals. Membership of the Council is prestigious, though the Mayor sometimes appoints a disagreeable noble to appease his ambitions instead of letting him aspire to a more influential office. The Advisory Council elects a Lord Speaker, who also joins the Council of Lords. Lord Marshal The Lord Marshal is the one in control of the city's defenses and the armed forces in times of peace. He also has command over the City Watch, though the Chief Constable takes care of the day to day work, but he can be overruled by the Marshal at any time. The post is currently vacant. The previous holder, Gaius Varro, vanished during the war, and many were reluctant to replace the popular man with no evidence of his death. After a year finally a new Marshal was elected, but he never entered the office because it was discovered he was an impostor of a noble family lost in the war. Since then, there's a deadlock as most are content with the responsibilities of the Marshal distributed to lesser officials, though Lord Blacktree is known to greatly desire the title. The Lord Marshal serves for four years and is elected by the Council of Nobles. The Merchant Assembly can oust him by a two third majority vote. If they do so the power of the Marshal defaults to the Lord Mayor until the Council of Nobles elects a new Marshal. Lord Chancellor The post of Lord Chancellor is responsible for the economic life of the city, like harbor, customs, treasury and overseeing the guilds(with subordinates called Regents for each of these and reporting to him). With the restrictions placed on the Lord Mayor this is now likely the most powerful civic office and the Council of Lords reportedly thinks about splitting the post in two. Current Lord Chancellor is Arvin Kothonos. The term lasts for four years. Lord Magistrate The Lord Magistrate is in control of the city's courts, prisons and justice system. He is elected by the Council of Nobles and serves for five years, unless a two third majority vote from the Clerical Circle ousts him from office. The Clerical Circle can also veto the judges he appoints, but not remove a judge already in office. Current Lord Magistrate is Pelivander Pendragast.